Many different types of retail display systems have been devised to display relatively small consumer items on a vertical wall support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,565 discloses a system with double-walled L-shaped channel-like elements which protrude from a vertical wall. The channels have grooves which are open along the top side, by which hooks are engaged with the channel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,970 describes a sheet metal slatwall with downwardly opening channels secured together in a vertically superimposed arrangement. Display hardware is inserted in the channels to hold merchandise on supports cantilevered from a back support wall.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,331; 4,809,479 and 5,228,579 describe examples of display systems which employ extruded slatwalls which are generally T-shaped. The channel extrusions of the latter two patents have interlocks for positioning and securing vertically adjacent slatwall panels to form a continuous display. Some such channels may also be fabricated by roll forming sheet steel. Although each of these systems provide multiple channels for selective arrangement of hooks and product support brackets, they are generally expensive to manufacture, and difficult to assemble and disassemble. Most of the channels of the prior art which make up a slatwall are individually manufactured and then assembled in the horizontal parallel arrangement upon a vertical back wall. Individual channel manufacture and assembly is expensive and tedious. With individual channels which interlock, the slightest misalignment of even a single channel will skew an entire display. Also, some form of a vertical interconnection is typically placed across the front of the channels to interconnect them. This detracts from the appearance of the display and reduces the available space for bracketry.
Some of the more complex channel cross-sectional shapes are designed to accept only a particular type of hook or bracket. This limits the adaptability of the display and the different types of products which may be supported. Another deficiency of the prior art is in the area of overall strength or weight bearing limits of the system. Channels made from extruded aluminum or molded plastic are especially susceptible to failure under the moment loading of long hooks attached to a bracket engaged with the channel.